


Again

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Silence has spoken.





	Again

Lucy gently touched Garcia’s chest. They had been lying in bed silently for too long and she knew that he wanted to know what was on her mind.

“Iris…” she whispered as he tilted his head to look at her. “I know you want to save her and you’ll always love her, but…”

She trails off, hesitant to continue.

“I want children of my own one day, but I don’t know if you want to be a father again.”

Garcia was quiet which made her regret her words. Then he turned his body toward her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He smiled at her as he rested his hand upon her abdomen, and kissed her, pulling away after rubbing his nose on hers.

“Of course, I would love to be a father again.”


End file.
